The invention relates to apparatus for use in exercising and strengthening the human body. The new apparatus allows exercising many elements of the human body and exercising martial arts methods. Various exercise devices or apparatus may be attached to allow a broad range of exercise methodology.
There may currently exist apparatus for exercising the human body. These apparatus may allow combinations of weight exercise for arms, legs, body twisting and bending as well as other body strengthening and toning. The structure used to create the force or weight resistance for exercising may not allow for an ease of selection and operation of the apparatus. Also, many exercise apparatus do not allow attachment of a selection of different types of exercise devices. The incorporation of martial arts devices to allow such exercising may not be compatible with more traditional weight exercise apparatus.